Wasabi's Interrogation
by Brainyxbat
Summary: Upon learning of his civilian identity, Momakase captures Wasabi, and tries to get him to reveal the rest of the Big Hero 6 team. And she uses a certain, painless technique in an effort to get the neatnik to crack. In the series timeline; season 2. Mild spoilers for season 1 finale. My first BH 6 fanfic! Warning: Tickle Torture Fic!


**(A/N: I'm not dead! After watching Big Hero 6 a bit over a year ago, and watching the cartoon, it's become one of my favorite franchises! This is my first Big Hero 6 fanfic! Enjoy! I hope...)**

* * *

In the Mission Dolores park in San Fransokyo, Wasabi laid a purple mat on the green grass, preparing for a nice, relaxing yoga session. The park was completely empty, sans Wasabi, so he was taking full advantage of the peace. He sat cross-legged on the mat, clad in black pants, grey sneakers, a green tank top that prominently showed the strong muscles in his upper body, and a yellow-green headband that held his smooth, medium-length dreadlocks back from his face; he inhaled deeply through his nose, then exhaled through his mouth, to get started.

If only he knew that he was being watched.

Having recently escaped from prison, Momakase was leaping from building to building, as she vowed to have her revenge on Big Hero 6 for their throwing her behind bars. Not to mention destroying Obake's lair. But how would she enact her revenge? They'll pay if she has anything to say.

She looked down at the Mission Dolores park, and spotted a possibly familiar face; a muscular young man with dreads and a thin, precised beard on his chin. Momakase jumped down stealthily for a closer look, hiding in a tree, and watched him with intense focus. He looked awfully familiar, but where could she know him from? Then it hit her like a brick; her green eyes narrowed. He was a member of Big Hero 6! She recognized him as the one with the plasma blades, and who gushed over her graphene blades like a little kid at the Disney Store. She rolled his eyes as he stood up in a warrior pose; yoga? What a wuss. Deciding to make her move, Momakase jumped out of the tree when his chocolate brown eyes were closed.

Wasabi peeked one eye open when he heard rustling. He looked around, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He shrugged it off, and after standing in the reverse warrior pose for a minute, he sat on the mat to do the boat pose. He held onto his straightened knees, as he relaxed. Momakase sneaked up behind him with a cloth in hand, grinning devilishly. Quick as a cat, she shoved the cloth over his nose and mouth, alarming Wasabi into letting out a muffled scream and almost falling back. "Hello, Chop-Chop," He heard a familiar voice taunting him: Momakase! He tried to escape, but the chloroform in the cloth started taking affect; his eyes rolled back, as he blacked out.

o—o ~Big Hero 6~ o—o

Wasabi opened his eyes, groggy from the effects of being knocked out. "Ugh, my head," He groaned. He tried to rub his aching head, but found that he couldn't; he was strapped down to a metal structure in an X pose by his wrists, ankles, and waist. "What the-? Where am I? What happened?"

"Ah, you're finally awake," He heard a female voice; a familiar female voice. His captor came out of the shadows.

Wasabi's eyes widened; he knew that black and blue hair anywhere. "Momakase," His eyes narrowed.

"That's right," She smirked.

"What do you want from me?" He glared.

"The identities of your little teammates," She glared back, "I know you're in Big Hero 6."

His eyes widened; he couldn't reveal his friends' true identities! "I won't tell you," He boldly refused, glaring.

Momakase narrowed her eyes, and leaned down towards him for intimidation, standing between his legs. "Listen here, Chop-Chop; I'm done going easy on you. All that stuff before? That was child's play. Now give me the information I want, _now._" At the last word, she poked her finger in Wasabi's ribs, unknowingly in a sensitive spot. He flinched, unable to protect himself, and couldn't hold back the squeak that escaped his mouth. Oops.

The chef/thief's thin eyebrows raised in genuine surprise. She wasn't expecting that reaction; but it gave her an idea of a new interrogation tactic. Her green eyes narrowed, as a Cheshire Cat grin sprouted on her face, contrasting with Wasabi's wide, nervous eyes, and fearful grimace. "Oh no," He whimpered.

"Okay, let's do this: You can tell me your friends' identities on your own, or I can make you."

Wasabi let his fear subside, as he glared. "You won't make me talk." Through this wave of courage, he was afraid of this; he's _very_ ticklish, and no one knew for obvious reasons. His friends would exploit it at every chance they'd get. And now one of their enemies knows. That's just great.

"Won't spill, huh? Okay, then; you asked for this." Momakase pulled her gloves off, revealing long, blue-varnished nails, and cracked her fingers in preparation, the grin not leaving her lips. Wasabi closed his eyes, as his whole body tensed up. He wasn't going to give his friends away; not all the tickling in the world will get him to crack. He'll make sure of it.

The second he felt her sharp fingernails skitter against his sides, he burst into laughter. "Ahahahahahahaha!" He laughed. "S-stohohohohop!" Momakase moved her hands up and down, as Wasabi wiggled and squirmed in his bonds.

"Going to tell me what I need to know, tough guy?"

"Nohohohohoho!" He refused, shaking his head.

"You're only doing this to yourself," Momakase taunted him, tickling his hips, "You can get out of this all on your own."

"Aahahahahaha!" Wasabi laughed through gasps for breath, as his cheeks flushed red.

"What are the real identities of the rest of Big Hero 6?" She tried again over her victim's hysterical laughter.

"I-hehehehe- I wohohohon't tehehehell! GYAAA!" Wasabi squealed when he felt her fingers knead his ribs; one of his most ticklish spots. "No! Nohot thehehere!"

"Ohh, a weak spot, huh?" Momakase's grin tauntingly grew, if that was possible, and she tickled all over his sensitive ribs, randomly switching from light scratches to digging in through the thin fabric of his shirt.

Tears welled up in Wasabi's brown eyes, as he thrashed in his bonds. He was desperate to escape; but he couldn't give his dearest friends away to this knife-wielding maniac. He hoped that they'll realize that he's missing, and come looking for him, but for now, he'd have to endure this horrible tickle torture. His eyes squeezed shut when Momakase slipped her sneaky hands under his shirt, pushing it up, and her nails tickled his bare sides and belly. "You really take good care of your skin, don't you?" She smirked through her torment. "If only I knew about this weakness of yours much sooner. Our battles would have gone a lot faster."

Tears fell down his cheeks, as he thrashed and squirmed like a madman. "STOHOHOHOHOP, PLEHEHEHAHAHASE!" He begged. "PLEHEHEHEHAHAHASE! I-HEHEHEHEHE-I CAN'T TA-HE-AKE IT ANYMOHOHOHOHORE!"

"Tell me what I want to know!" Momakase exclaimed over his screams, squeezing his hips before moving to his ribs again.

"NOHOHOHOHOHO!"

She scowled at that. "You're tougher than I thought." She drew her hands back, giving Wasabi a much-needed break, and planted them on her hips. He giggled through his panting and sputtering for breath, as his broad chest heaved. His flushed cheeks were damp with tears, and he was exhausted. He was grateful for the break, but he knew that the torture session was far from over. "But I'm not through yet. I was going easy on you there."

His eyes widened at that. Easy? How was that even possible? He almost fainted! "_Easy?!_" He sputtered. "That, that was you going _easy_ on me?!"

"Yes!" Momakase grabbed his shirt neckline, and pulled him up to look him in the eye; he yelped at the sudden pain in his wrists from the tight, metal bonds. "Now you'd better tell me about your friends, or..." She smiled evilly again, "Things will _really_ get intense."

In a moment of courage, Wasabi glared at her. "Never."

"Fine," She dropped him back down on the table; he yelped again at his head hitting the metal surface. After pulling his shoes and socks off his feet, she slowly drew her hands towards her victim, wiggling her fingers tauntingly. "And this time, I'm not stopping until you give in." Wasabi almost whimpered out loud. He was really in for it now; he could see a mess in his pants in his future. He was at least glad that he didn't drink anything heavy before his yoga session; otherwise he would've wet himself long ago.

She went for his sides again, her hands shifting under his shirt to move up and down, and lightly stroking his smooth, quivering skin in a torturous way. Amidst his screams and falling tears of laughter, Wasabi tried to pull his arms out of their bonds, but they were too strong; even for him. Not to mention they were too small for his hands to fit through. As she tickled his neck with one hand, with him trying to shrug his shoulders for protection, she pulled a feather from her belt; it was long, stiff, and looked very tickly. Wasabi started thrashing desperately again, already feeling the feather's soft barbs on his weak areas.

As she teasingly tickled his belly, Momakase started brushing the feather on the sole of his right, bare foot, going from his heel to his toes. Wasabi's knees bounced, as he tried to kick his legs, gasping for breath between screams of laughter. He had to get out of there! After tickling his left foot with her long nails, at the same time as the right with the feather, for a few minutes, she immediately moved back to his upper body, getting better results from there. She started by tickling his ribs again, to his dismay, with one hand, as she wiggled the feather on his belly, even dipping it in his belly button. Wasabi was in tears at that point, desperate to break out. "STOHOHOHOHOHOP, PLEHEHAHAHAHASE!" He begged, his voice higher in pitch. "PLEHEHEHEHEAHAHAHASE!"

"Will you spill your guts?"

"NOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Then you'd better get used to this, tough guy."

Then the worst came; with both free hands, Momakase went for his armpits, currently bared, and always kept smooth and hairless. His worst tickle spot of all. He regretted wearing a tank top that day, instead of a t-shirt, or his favorite sweater. At least then, he'd be better protected! She trailed her nails softly down his biceps, that alone making him squirm and giggle; when she wiggled her fingers in the super sensitive hollows of his armpits, Wasabi lost it. "AAAH! NOHOHOHOT THEHEHEHERE!" He shrieked. "PLEHEHEHAHAHASE! NOT THERE! AAAH! AAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEHEHEHEHEHEAHAHAHASE, PLEHEHEHEHEAHAHAHASE!" If it weren't for the bonds holding him down, he would've been flopping like a fish out of water. When Momakase started switching between his armpits and his ribs at random, he shook his head back and forth rapidly, desperate for the torturous tickling to end. He even had tiny bits of drool falling from his wide-open mouth. His face was now a beet red from a lack of oxygen, as his brown eyes were squeezed shut, and he gasped for breath. "I-HEHEHEHEHE-I CAHAHAHAHAN'T BREHEHEHEHEAHAHAHATHE!" Wasabi started feeling light-headed. He was going to pass out; he knew it. "HEHEHEHEHEHELP!" He shrieked at the top of his lungs; with any luck, someone will hear him before he slips out of consciousness. "HEHEHEHEHEHELP, PLEHEHEHEHEAHAHASE! HELP MEEEHEHEHEHEHE! AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *gasp* AHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

Just before he could black out, his teammates came bursting in, surprising Momakase into stopping her torment. Wasabi took in oxygen as frequently as he could, so the black spots in his vision would go away. "Let him go!" Hiro Hamada glared at the ninja woman.

"Not going to happen," She refused, "I've discovered his true identity; now all of you reveal yours, or I'll tickle him to death!"

"N-NO!" Wasabi screamed through heavy panting.

"Identify _this!_" Gogo threw one of her discs at Momakase, and a battle broke out. Wasabi watched from the table, hoping for a way to escape.

The remote to the table fell on the floor without the operator noticing, so Honey Lemon picked it up, and pressed a button; the bonds holding Wasabi down disappeared into the table, finally releasing him. He immediately, firmly hugged himself, toppling to the floor, as his whole body, gleaming with sweat, tingled from the horrendous tickle torture. "You okay, Wasabi?" She laid a hand on his back.

"Ye-yeah," He panted, exhausted from the interrogation, "Thank, thank you. That was... horr-horrible," He whimpered.

"It's okay, it's over," Honey Lemon assured him, "You're okay."

After Momakase was tied up, the rest of the team went over. "You alright, buddy?" Hiro asked him.

"Yeah, I-I'm good."

Baymax waddled over, and noticed the muscular young man's condition. "Wasabi, your level of perspiration has increased dramatically. And your respiratory rate has decreased."

"I, I know, Baymax," Wasabi cut the medical robot off, "I know. Let's just get Momakase back in prison, and get out of here. I need a nap."

"But hey!" Fred chimed in obliviously. "You, my friend, had just experienced a classic in Comic Book 101: The tickle torture interrogation technique!"

Wasabi turned to him with a death glare. "_**GREAT.**_ What an _**HONOR**_ it is."

"I know!"

* * *

**(A/N: I hope you enjoyed my first BH 6 fanfic! I hope everyone was in character! I had to write that ending with Fred. I just had to. XD)**


End file.
